In a garment show room, it is usual practice to physically try displayed apparels, say, shirts to find out whether they suit a buyer. However, this could lead to considerable time in wearing every shirt, from the buyer's point of view and could cause wrinkles, soil or may cause damage to the shirts from the seller's point of view.
Conventional technologies that provide virtual trying of apparels use Augmented Reality, MS Kinect, and some reference measurements with a reference to an external device, such as DVD.